voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
"Onryo"
Nicknamed after vengeful spirits in old Japan, callsign Onryo is one of three in the most elite soldiers in Nocturn featured in the Special Abilities Unit. Onryo is the head of Nocturn's air force. Basic Information Callsign Onryo was born as Tron Erasmus in the bustling city of Johannesburg, South Africa. Right off the bat Tron was known for going off on his own business, never one to conform to what other kids were interested in or busy with other kids at all. Tron often did things solo, and that's just how he liked it. He was never spiteful of his peers or anyone in his family, but he never liked when others teased him or wronged him. He grew to be very emotional and sometimes was called out for crying when other kids would tease him. Over time as Tron grew older he held back tears and instead grew to be very angry at others who even so much as looked at him wrongly. He was never violent but more into his teen years Tron was seen as a loner and a punk, only wanting to be on his own because he didn't like anyone else. Tron would make friends over time but would then learn that no one really was a very good friend in return, and thus Tron preferred he go about his adult life a lone renegade too. There were two things Tron was interested a lot in and those were motorcycles and aircraft. What he could have been doing spending time with others he instead spent working on his bike in his garage or researching into aircraft of all kinds. Personally he wished to run his own private air strip but after some time his parents told Tron that maybe he should look to be a bit more reasonable. Disappointed, Tron looked elsewhere and moved out on his own at first settling on enlisting in South Africa's air force. Tron for some time was a drone operator and got to be very good at it, until he finally made his way to fighter jets. Over time Tron got to be very good at being a fighter pilot, but what really set his record to a phenomenal degree was his aim. Tron, using his researched knowledge and understanding of aircraft handling and capabilities, became to be a remarkable dogfighter in single operator fighter jets. Specifically preferring rather old models like the F22 from the United States. Tron one day was private messaged by an identity known simply as Nocturn telling him that his desires in aviation could be fulfilled with his true skill as a fighter pilot. He at the time could almost not believe what he was seeing and asked to meet after a long conversation with who he'd get to know as Wohn Jick. What Tron was met with upon arriving to the meeting location was not Wohn but instead Aki, who then discussed further what Wohn had initiated with Tron. Tron was fine with his profession but his emotional desires of his true dreams pushed through and soon enough he was flown into the State of California. In the beginning he had his doubts and was concerned he had gave up his livelihood for a lie, but after obtaining the power of his ability he knew that his whole life was yet to have been lived. Tron Erasmus was the second of three to form the Special Abilities Unit. Within his vengeful maverick attitude came out Nocturn Prototype Test Ability #3, serial name 6_idk17l.aV.Shto, which is legible unlike the other serial names. It reads, "6 - I'd kill Avis | Shift To". This ability channels his emotions into something tangible and marks those he's compelled to reach.Category:Bypassed Files Category:Organization Members Category:Nocturn PSRM